This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Informing vehicle drivers that they are approaching a pedestrian who is intoxicated could help reduce, or eliminate, accidents with intoxicated pedestrians. The present teachings thus advantageously provide for devices, systems, and methods for detecting intoxicated pedestrians, and informing drivers and others that an intoxicated pedestrian is nearby. The drivers can then take action to avoid the pedestrian and assist the pedestrian as appropriate.